User blog:Infinityblade2995/November 2017 Elections (Community Vote and Verdict)
So I'm Infinity, the only active bureaucrat. See this for more information. So applications are now closed, and we will now start our vote! :D How To Vote So for every user who applied, you have to vote either "Major Support", "Minor Support", "Neutral" "Minor Oppose", or "Major Oppose".If you want to help them earn their right or think they deserve it, vote "Support" and give honest, truthful, and most importantly, VALID reasons. If you think they sort of deserve it, vote "Minor Support" and give valid reasons. Same goes with "Minor Oppose" and "Major Oppose", which you vote if you don't think they deserve it. If your opinion is divided equally, vote "Neutral". Example: Administrators Nemolee.exe: Major Support. I believe he (blah blah blah) AlexAnimations0421: Minor Support. I think (blah blah blah blah blah) Infinityblade2005: URSA MAJOR OPPOSE, I HATE HIM AND HE SHOULD LOSE HIS RIGHTS EVEN THOUGH HE IS NOT RUNNING FOR ANYTHING, BUT WHATEVER, WHO GIVES A S*** HE DESERVES TO BURN IN HELL What Will Happen? Do These Votes Mean Anything? Now the community vote will not mean everything. However, it will help a user's cause. For example, if a user has 90% support votes and only 10% oppose votes, it will help them. If they only get something like 20% oppose votes though, it would seriously damage their hopes. I would say you're not safe if you get less than 55% support votes. Major Support = 1 support vote * Minor Support = 0.5 Support vote Minor Oppose = 0.5 Oppose vote Major Oppose = 1 Oppose vote Neutral = 0.5 Oppose vote and 0.5 Support vote * Support or Oppose votes count towards the total percentage. Does Reasoning Mean Anything? Yes. If the majority of reasons given in support votes are things like "They're nice, so they should definitely be an admin", I'll have to analyze the valid reasons even more carefully. Reasons for Oppose like "He's a meanie! He said he wants to report me to an admin :(" will still count, but they will not mean much because this kind of reason is NOT VALID. Administrators Panel From now on, admin's votes will mean a lot more. Admins votes will be counted as double, for example major support would been 2 support votes if an admin votes this. However, this will not apply to admins who give a terrible reason or don't give any reasons at all. There will be two vote filters, Community Votes and Admins Panel. In addition to that, I will be a lot more strict this election, so beware. How Many People Will "Win" The Elections? If I decided everyone who applied should receive their rights, then ok, everyone receives their rights. But if my verdict has only one or two people receiving their rights, then ok, they "win" their rights I guess. If no one ends up receiving their rights, then too bad so sad. For those in the running, don't get sad, mad or whatever if I don't give you your rights. Analyze my reasons for not granting them to you, and try to fix them. Then maybe you can receive the rights in the future. Nominees and Current Votes Anyway, voting starts NOW! It will end on Sunday morning (American time, to put a more referable time), but this is subject to change depending on how many people vote in the few days. Support/Oppose (Admin Support/Admin Oppose) Sysop Applications * Cutiesunflower - 93% Support, 7% Oppose (86% Support, 14% Oppose) * AlexAnimations0421 - 59% Support, 41% Oppose (33% Support, 67% Oppose) * Nemolee.exe - 65% Support, 35 Oppose (43% Support, 57% Oppose) * BluJayPJ - 65% Support, 35% Oppose (25% Support, 75% Oppose) Content Mod Applications * TWDremaker2000 - 54% Support, 46% Oppose (37% Support, 63% Oppose) Chat Mod Applications * TheTwistedMangle - 90% Support, 10% Oppose (67% Support, 33% Oppose) * Poudretteite The Aristocrat - 55% Support, 45% Oppose (33% Support, 67% Oppo) Rollback Applications * Derpyunikitty - 92% Support, 8% Oppose (80% Support, 20% Oppose) Verdict I think I'll name this as The Most Outrageous Election Ever. Derpyunikitty (Rollback) Community: 92% Support, 8% Oppose Admins: 80% Support, 20% Oppose Ok, so each of these might be quite long, but let's start off with Derpy. Ok, you're an admin in the BFDI wiki, and what I can say is that you'd be a crap bureaucrat, and I'm aware you're not one yet. So anyway, considering you're an admin on the BFDI wiki, YOU REALLY DISAPPOINT ME. Your REASONING, oh my god man. You major support Eden SOLELY because she's ur "BEST BEST FRIEND FOREVER". WTF MAN? Is THAT a reason to major support someone? This is a f***** election, you don't do this kind of thing! You got tons of support, but some of the reasons were so terrible. For example, MrYokai gave you major support because he didn't know what to give you. That is f****** absurd man. In fact, ALL OF MRYOKAI'S REASONS WERE COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY TERRIBLE. And another reason of YOURS which is completely terrible is that you vote minor support for Nemo just because you "pity" him is completely absurd and stupid. This is not a frickin monopoly game when you choose not to troll someone who is already struggling FURTHER just because you pity them. This is a f****** election, it's supposed to be serious man. Anyway, you're only running for rollback, so sure, I'll make you a rollback. But your reasons were completely terrible, which is what I would like you to know. If you were running for admin, I would definitely oppose you. Poudretteite The Aristocrat (Chat Mod) Community: 55% Support, 45% Oppose Admins: 33% Support, 67% Oppose Ok, now the PTA that is not parent teacher association. I will quote from Minh: As savage as this statement is, it is a STATEMENT. I'm not gonna just be copying what Minh does, but I agree with him on this. What I can say is, you've got a long way to go. Especially because this incredibly unreasonable community still managed to get you only 55% support. Don't give up though, just try to be more mature, control yourself a bit, and that could help. Even for chat mod, I don't think you should get the right, sorry. TheTwistedMangle (Chat Mod) Community: 90% Support, 10% Oppose Admins: 67% Support, 33% Oppose Ok, you aren't the most active, but compared to some of these lot, you're actually quite good. Your reasons aren't the dumbest crap on Earth unlike some of these guys. Your problem solving skills are solid. You're only running for chat mod as well, and I think you should get the right. I don't have much to say about this, but again, it's like a case where a sports team completely annihilates the opposition, and therefore there's not much analyzing that can really be done. But anyway, congrats. TWDremaker2000 (Content Mod) Community: 54% Support, 46% Oppose Admins: 37% Support, 63% Oppose At this point, Minh is literally speaking my mind, so I won't give a big verdict. You've made OCs, but other than that you haven't done much. I would have to agree wth the community and admins. As a result, better luck next time. Don't worry, you can improve upon yourself. BluJayPJ (Admin) Community: 65% Support, 35% Oppose Admins: 25% Support, 75% Oppose What I can say about you is that you don't actually "help" the wiki that much. Some of your categories are unnecessary, and you've been adding some of them to pages that aren't even yours. Remember that phrase: "Don't edit someone's page without PERMISSION". I don't even know if you can even be a content mod to be frank. Well tbh, I think you can be one, and anyway most of the things you do are basically this content mods should be doing, so yeah, I won't make you an admin, BUT I will make you a content mod, which isn't bad. And also, MrYokai's reason on you is stupid. "Even though he places weird categories like Characters or Contestants (which I don't really need), he's a noice d00d." Nemolee.exe (Admin) Community: 65% Support, 35% Oppose Admins: 43% Support, 57% Oppose Oh god. Where do I start? Should I start with The Random Fanfic, your fight with Yterbium over "James Bridget"? Or your fight with MrYokai about Codey's sis- no no no no no no, who cares about that. The main problem with you is well, look at Minh's reasons. Asides from that, your "admin forecast" thing is completely stupid. It just shows how far away you still are. You think Alex, yourself, Eden, and basically everyone have extremely high chances of becoming admin, and you definitely didn't think it through, and plus you called it a "forecast". You put yourself at around a 95% chance of becoming admin, of which I personally think you are closer to 95% chance of NOT becoming admin. And you call it "chance". Who do you think you are, Monstradamus? The Simpsons? Your "predicting" skills are terrible, and besides that, your observing skills are terrible as well, which is more IMPORTANT. You made all your votes and stated that you had no reasons because you are lazy. That makes NO SENSE! You get your conclusion after finding REASONS! You don't make a conclusion and then only find reasons/evidence to support it, that's just STUPID man! If you haven't figured out whether I'm going to give Nemo his rights or not yet, then you're completely stupid. And also Nemo, you have not changed at all since the last election. AlexAnimations0421 (Admin) Community: 59% Support, 41% Oppose Admins: 33% Support, 67% Oppose Oh god, again, where do I start. I could talk A LOT about the Tyler thing and how you disrespected me, but no, I won't. However, I don't think it's possible for someone to change that quickly. Anyway, besides from the Tyler thing, like Minh said, your fearmongering is terrible. I personally don't think you are even suicidal and stuff, because you use "suicidal and depression" to gain pity when you do stupid stuff. Not only that, are you really THAT focused on changing yourself? I mean you are so desperate to just gain a right. You didn't even put any reasons, just like Nemo didn't. If you are suicidal and stuff, get help from counselors or whatever. Don't whine about it on the Internet and use it to gain pity when you do bad things, that's not cool Alex. You won't be getting anything from this election, other than what I think of your behaviour, which I would say is a lot because hopefully it will help you to change. Cutiesunflower (Admin) Community: 93% Support, 7% Oppose Admins: 86% Support, 14% Oppose Alright, now time for the most controversial one. I have no doubts that I will receive major backlash for this. But before you kill me, hear me out. So, Eden. The only person who did not support her was Minh. However, his reason was definitely a detailed one. I do not want to talk much about her past performance as an admin, but it's not good. What I will focus on more though, is some other things. Some of her support things were completely stupid, like MrYokai, who probably had the worst reasons out of everyone (also Bokurei, excellent banter about the PP46 award). This doesn't matter too much, but it did go to part of her support votes. And also, I didn't think I would do this, but I personally think that Pikmin's reason IS bad, but not when compared to the rest, which is just concerning about the community. HOWEVER, the important thing is, Eden's reasons were COMPLETELY TERRIBLE! So she voted major support for Nemo because "he is definitely ready to be an admin because he is nice and popular". So apparently, according to her (and also some of the rest who also voted like this), "nice and popular" is more important to the admin criteria than "trustworthy" and "good leadership". This is stupid man, and I have an issue with this because she used the word "because" and that this was her sole reason of major supporting Nemo. I told her that Minh thinks her reasons are stupid, and what did she say? Ok, this is just plain stupid. Now listen, I have nothing against Eden, in fact, she's actually a good friend of mine. But I personally don't think she makes a good admin, and that's for the above reasons. I WILL make her a chat mod AND also a content mod (because of her contributions to things like character pages), but the barrier between that and admin is a bit much, and I think it is too much. Despite the amount of things I said here though, I DO believe that out of the 4 people running for admin, Eden is the closest to getting it. Conclusion Ok, now listen, I'm aware that a lot of my decisions majorly contradict to what the community thinks. Now I'm not an idiot, I know that what the community thinks is important, and I respect their opinions, but some of it is just plain stupid, and well, nonetheless, hard to respect and almost impossible to agree with. Basically, I think this election has been a huge failure. I mean, I cannot believe that our community thinks "friends, nice and popular" is more important to the criteria for admin than actual things like "trustworthy and logic". I seriously hope people will start taking these things more seriously and will actually give proper reasons. And also MrYokai, your reasons are literally difficult for me to even think about. You are joint runner-ups with PineTreeRomania of the Vv cephei A Award for Worst Reasons, and the winner is InfiniteSlingshots, I mean his reasons can only be written by someone with one and a half brain cells (it's just bantz ok, don't go calling me a meanie/hypocrite or whatever, although I don't care that much) The PP46 Award for Best Reasons Well if it wasn't obvious enough, Minh has won the award for this election. Category:Blog posts